The present invention relates generally to a remote control, and more particularly to a remote control for controlling a computer using a screen of a television.
FIG. 1 shows that a video signal is sent from a computer 200 to a television 10. An audio signal can also be sent from computer 200 to television 10 at the same time. The video signal or the audio signal of computer 200 can be sent to television 10 through a cable 220. The video signal or the audio signal of computer 200 can also be sent to television 10 wirelessly. Television 10 generally has a screen 20 that is larger than a computer monitor 210 of computer 200.
Computer 200 can be connected to a home network 300. Home network 300 can be a wired network such as a Ethernet network, or a wireless network such as a Wi-Fi network. Home network 300 can be a combination of one or more wired networks and wireless networks. Stereos, CD players, DVD players, televisions, and other home entertainment devices can be connected to home network 300. Temperature controllers, home lightning controllers, refrigerator controllers, security cameras, speakerphones, and other home electronics can also be connected to home network 300. Home network 300 can also be connected to the Internet.
A television signal can be sent to computer 200. The television signal can be sent to computer 200 through a television cable 310. The television signal can also be sent to computer 200 through home network 300. Other video signals from home network 300 or from the Internet can also be sent to computer 200. Computer 200 can be configured as a Personal Video Recorder for recording and playing TV programs. Computer 200 can be used to play DVDs, CDs, MP3 files, or WMA files. As a specific example, computer 200 can be a Media Center PC based on Microsoft's Windows operating system. Other operating systems such as Linux can also be used on computer 200. Computer 200 can be a desktop computer, a notebook computer, or a special purpose computer for TV.
Computer 200 generally can be controlled by a remote control 90 from a distance. Remote control 90 generally includes one or more mouse buttons 81 and 82. Remote control 90 generally also includes cursor keys 91, 92, 93, and 94, for moving a cursor, respectively, to the up-direction, down-direction, left-direction, and right-direction. When arrays of menu items (e.g., 211, 212, 213, and 214) are displayed on computer monitor 210, cursor keys (i.e., 91, 92, 93, and 94) can be used to select the menu item to be activated when a mouse button (e.g., 81 or 82) is pressed.
When the video output of computer 200 is sent to television 10, menu items 211, 212, 213, and 214 are generally displayed, respectively, as menu items 211T, 212T, 213T, and 214T on screen 20 of television 10. A properly configured remote control 90 can also be used to select the menu items (e.g., 211T, 212T, 213T, and 214T) to be activated when a mouse button (e.g., 81 or 82) is pressed.
When a cursor is displayed on screen 20 of television 10, a properly configured remote control 90 can move the cursor in different directions. It is desirable, however, to move the cursor more easily and intuitively with an improved remote control.